transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Odio Virus Part 4
Transformers 2005 - Monday, November 08, 2004, 9:46 PM ------------------------------------------------------ Northern Iahex Northern Iahex is the nerve center of all Autobot activity on Cybertron. Its large roadway leads up to a huge domed building shaped much like Iacon was in tribute to the great city state that rests beneath Iahex. The command center gleams in the starlight while twin towers on either side divert smaller roadways to each of them. On the left is the communications tower, its tall spire ringed with antennas and dishes used to contact the most distant Autobot forces. On the right is the spacebridge tower, its gleaming golden spire ready to transport troops to Earth if the need arises. Contents: Inferno Trailbreaker Stock Car Durango Sideswipe Porsche 935 Turbo Rodimus Prime "Dammit!" *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!* So is the noise of Smokescreen swearing, and then coming to a burnt-rubber halt, as Jazz has so neatly left him behind. Damn! "Rodimus!" the Tactician pops up into his robot mode, looking...concerned. "Rodimus, I need you to implement security measure Mark 8841 Epsilon Alpha Seven: A clearance lockout." he shakes his head. "...Sounding like Red Alert over here..." Mirage arrives from the Central Iahex to the south. Mirage has arrived. With a changing of parts and that telltale sound, an otherwise Mundane Stock car converts to the Autobot Smokescreen. Mirage hides in an alley, silently watching the others (ooc: I'll like to be undetected) Trailbreaker twists and turns into his imposing robot mode. Durango stops short on his approach to the others, as it seems he's gone relatively unnoticed. Good. A moment of strategy. If he has only one possible target, who should it be? Not Rodimus..too powerful. Not Sideswipe or Smokescreen..too quick. Inferno, or Trailbreaker. If he had to pick one, it'd be Inferno..they could use his strength, yes..and he's not powerful enough to stop Durango before the laying on of hands, at least..and that's all he needs. Check. Durango begins his approach again, making straight for the group, seemingly..but straight for Inferno in reality. He says nothing. Rodimus Prime checks his body over and says, "No, I'm fine Inferno, thanks." Prime even does a quick systems check, just in case for some reason, Jazz gave him something a topical ointment just can't clear up. Rodimus shakes his head, "I have no idea, his optics were nearly shining through his visor, they were so bright. Frag, that was...." he looks over at the group and says, "Right Smokescreen, I'll transform the city." He transforms and rips out of there heading for the command center, the only place where he can. Though he does call back, "Order a lock down on the spacebridge Smokescreen, we can't let any of the affected transformers get to earth!" The Porsche explodes into action, becoming Jazz, Autobot hero. Rodimus Prime falls forward. His arms compress and fold backward as a trailer comes out of subspace to connect with the back of his legs. Where the vanguard of the autobots once was, a tricked out flaming semi-rig appears. Jazz is long gone. Cybertronian Semi Rig moves north to Iahex Command Center. Cybertronian Semi Rig has left. Klaxons sound throughout the city. Thirty seconds later, it shudders violently while a deep rumble can be heard from within each building, street, signpost, and bunker. As if the city is rebuilding itself, the roads themselves begin to fold in and collapse, forming defensive passageways covered by thick bulkheads. Buildings link together as several unfold to reveal row upon row of gleaming cannons and other defensive weapons. The city prepares to defend itself. Cybertronian Semi Rig arrives from the Iahex Command Center to the north. Cybertronian Semi Rig has arrived. Sideswipe looks.. if one were to put an adjective to it, utterly bamboozled. "What the..." He shakes his head as Rodimus hies off, "That didn't answer th' question." Ponder, ponder.. shrug.. "Great.. All I wanna do is go back to earth, go to my *room* and get refinished.. Now I gotta wait till we find out what bug crawled up Jazz's muffler. Or Primes.. Fraggin hell." Ponder as he starts his way back to where he dropped his duffle, "I swear if he's doin this as a funy, I'm gonna teach him the true meaning of funny." Sunstreaker arrives from the Iahex Command Center to the north. Sunstreaker has arrived. Cybertronian Semi Rig rolls back towards the group after transforming the city, which was a process itself, so he'll be gone for at least another pose. Still, Prime hits the buttons and flips the switches needed to transform the city. Think, autobot city from the movie. Same idea. From somewhere inside the city, a cry is heard: "I have better things to do today than die!" Ahh..some things never change. Somewhere else, some big Captain America lookin freak yells, "I can't deal with that now!" As once again, that joke never seems to die. Prime's health confirmed and his rescue complete, Inferno, the disarmed wonder with nothing to do, casts his optics toward the city proper as it shifts and shuffles, hands immediately going to hips as the sight strikes him. Sideswipe's disseration on the matter is what truly catches him, though, and as an optic brow perks, the firefighter speaks, his tone calm, yet pressing as he seeks answers to the obvious problem that's been plopped in his lap. "Okay... Y'all keep talkin' 'bout Jazz. Th' Chief called up th' RIC team because a' Jazz. We show up n' see 'im hangin' ass over teakettle, ready ta take a swan dive off th' highway, n' y'alls still talkin' 'bout Jazz. Jes' what in th' hydrant catchin' hell is goin' awn, 'Swiper? Ah'm clueless, 'ere. Oh, howdy Durango! Yer jes' in time ta miss th' fun, hoss." A wink and a smile, all unaware of the dangerous happenings going on. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Jazz is carefully infiltrating the city, neatly avoiding getting caught. Trailbreaker quirks a brow over towards where Roddy disappeared to as the air starts to tingle around his head. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Smokescreen nods, crossing over to the other autobots, tapping at the side of his helm to mutter in a series coded radio commands. He's not smiling now; always a bad sign. "Alright...so Jazz has gone nuts. Anybody have any idea WHY?" he asks, raising his voice so as to be heard above the din of sirens and transformations. Sideswipe looks at Inferno as he swings his duffle back over a shoulder, "You got me, hoss. Walked in to a light show, Rod was shootin at Jazz, then there was a primus awful.. And man.. SOmetimes I don't agree with Jazz on his musical tastes but as mechs gotta draw a line somewhere an' that wasn't music, it was a sack full of cats in a blender or somethin'. Rod fell off, Jazz went a scampering off like he was late for freebies at the pub and here we are, both wonderin what in the nine levels of hell is goin on here and why the everlovin slag folks were fireing and hell, I have no *idea* what's happenin, all I wanted t' do was get out of medical and go back to Earth, get polished and rested till I'm cleared for duty. Mother.." he looks down.. "Gah.." Wipe wipe wipe wipe. "Awww man.." Looks behind himself as best he can, "Son of a slaggin lawnmower, My jetpacks spouting ash again. For *censored* sake." Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Durango has reached the group now, smiling..oddly. Maybe he's just happy. He acknowledges Inferno. "Yeah..sorreh I didn't make it soonah.. I was..." Ok...lying had worked on the ship...so... "..uh..readin' up on human customs, y'know? Nevah 'uhts, eh? Today, I leahned the 'igh fivah..apparehntleh, yeh, put yeh 'and up in the ai'h and someone else slaps it with theah 'and..its a sign of friendship. 'aven't gotten teh try it yet, though.." He puts his hand up in the air, in typical high-five position. "Anyone? Anyone?" Cybertronian Semi Rig pulls up about this time. Yay Rod! The tricked out semi transforms with a small leap and he says, "Autobots, whatever is making Jazz act the way he is, the others that went with him on that expadition based on the information from that alien device might have the same condition. Who went with Jazz? Pipeline, Scattershot, and...Durango?" He glances towards the two that are right here. Eeeep! That's assuming Scattershot is here? The tricked out semi-rig seems to leap in the air. The trailer behind it falls away into nothing while the front of the rig folds and forms a torso and arms. The underside of the whole thing forms into a pair of treetrunk like legs. Finally, a head rises up into place. Where a tricked out rig once was, Rodimus Prime stands. Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Sure, Inferno'll take you up on the offer, because underneath that gruff exterior and hard assed demeanor is the soft, loving heartbeat of a lover of all things. Say it with me, kids... Luhvah... LUHVAH... Loves his fellow man so much, loves the love of Earth and her customs so much, loves the thought of good old fashioned comraderie so much, that a blackened hand, charcoaled, scorched, purified in the depths of the flaming chasm, rises. Backed only by a smile and a friendly heart, the hands rises further until finally, it reaches its apex, the pinnacle of the proper height needed to execute the maneuver of the classic 'high five'. It moves forward in a slow motion slide to the other, quiet and silken in grace, yet crass and abrupt in form, until it strikes, the sound of steel on steel echoing like the closing of a casket... *CLANGG!* "Always loved that n', hoss. These ol' boys back home, they's always doin' lil' things like that there. It's... It's... It's..." "It's gotta be th' most damn annoyin' thing ah've ever set mah Primus fersaken eyes awn. Don't f*ckin' touch me like that again, stumpy." Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Scattershot walks into northern Iahex looking around at all the alarms "Man those things are annoying. What the hell is going on? Why are we in lockdown mode?" The technobot slowly approaches the group spotting Durango but does his best to look serious and not chuckle at Durango bringing another convert into the fold. Okay, tactical analasys. Trailbreaker is slow. Trailbreaker is strong. Daniel could out run Trailbreaker. Wheelie is more loved. Okay, we've moved to self loathing. But still, Breaker isn't one to get far from anything fast. And if Durango was on a trip that made Jazz go crazy, he might be crazy too. And if he's crazy, then it stands to reason that everyone around him is crazy. Cause, you know, crazy is like chlamidia. You can get it from kissing. And no one knows who Jazz, Durango, Scattershot and Pipeline have been kissing. So, if Jazz and Durango have been kissing Wheelie... "Why do my thoughts always come back to Wheelie?" idly wonders to himself... unless... DAMN! He said that outloud. "I mean, high fives rule!" YEah, good cover up there, TB. Smokescreen glances over at Rodimus, raising an optic ridge. "Are you SURE that's it?" he shrugs again, wings bobbing with the gesture. "Well, I guess it's as logical an answer as any..." And, with this done, Smokescreen glances over towards Durango- and then Scattershot. "Ah, if you would just hold still, please..." The tactician reaches behind his back to produce a simple medical scanner. He's a man of many talents, you know. Mirage watches for a moment longer, then silently heads back down the street, slipping around the corner of a building, then uncloaking and transforming before driving back to the others, his voice neutral "What's going on" Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Jazz says, "Has he hit bottom yet? Everyone picking up the pieces? Save one for me." Sideswipe says, "Jazz, get your tail back here and tell me what the hell is goin on?" Jazz says, "I want the spoiler for a surfboard." Jazz says, "Not in this lifetime, Sideswipe." Sideswipe receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Sideswipe blinks... "What th'.." Sideswipe receives a radio transmission. Scattershot watches Smokescreen pull out a medical device. What does he think I am? Some inferior piece of machinery? Something that could easily fall prey to some cosmic flu? "What the hell? Keep your probe to yourself Spock." he says raising a hand in protest but still walking towards Smokescreen. Inching...towards his fellow Autobot. Sideswipe transmits a message via radio. Disposal gives an evil cackle, "Oh yes! Yes cybertron, do you not see my righteous plans? I intent to bring peace to this planet and all others. First cybertron, then the rest! Soon, all shall be in line to 'my' way of thinking. 'My' doctrine. My 'contempt' of all that isn't one with me and Odio. There is no escape of it, no way to delay it, no way to evade it. You are mine. My army of hate, destroy or infect. I leave it to your discression. Galvatron says, "Cybertorn belongs to me, you ass." Sideswipe receives a radio transmission. Jazz says, "Cybertron belongs to Odio." Sideswipe transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime would blink, if he could. Seeing Inferno going from luhvah to hata all in the span of a few seconds. Prime can barely contain himself, he forces his fear to subside and get some action going. "Primus help us." he says. His photon eliminator, the silver bad ass itself, shifts from subspace into his hands. He points it at Durango and Inferno and says, "Don't move guys, you're infected..." He glances towards Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker. "Get over here. We're pulling out." Jazz says, "Not some sandcastle headed freak. It will happen!" Sideswipe receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Sideswipe transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Jazz says, "You will learn... or you will be destroyed. . . I think destroyed would be the better option. I like that option." Galvatron says, "Jazz?" Galvatron says, "Suck my cannon." Sideswipe begins to back up, duffle on shoulder, towards Rodimus. Rocket launcher ever so casually swings out in front, other hand grips and draws rifle stock, "Heeeeey, Rodimus.." he says in a light tone, optics glimmering with mild amusement tempered with a genuine bit of rather disconcerning concern, "Yeah... We might wanna think about doors n locks n something." He keeps on backing up, optics tracking the movements of others. Jazz says, "Not after your minions have been at it. You might be able to get it to your own mouth though." Disposal says, "Yes, I like that as well Jazz. Galvatron shall be the first crucified for Odio. For his...for 'my' glory! For his...my 'hate'!" Galvatron says, "I can. It's a gift, really. By the way? You're an idiot." Sideswipe transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Galvatron says, "Unknown ass? Come get some." Galvatron says, "I'm not hard to find, you weakling." He isn't sure why, but Trailbreaker gets that chill down his gearbox that usually signals something bad. Looking around, he tries to search for any Con activity in the area. He doesn't see so much as a bolt out of place. Still, something doesn't sit quite right with him. He slowly starts to take a step backwards, looking now between Prime and Sideswipe. Jazz says, "I am an idiot? At least I am not the one with the orange popcicle on my arm. Orange. It matches -Hot Rod- perfectly." Galvatron says, "Come say 'hi' to it. See what it thinks of you." Trailbreaker transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Trailbreaker transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Smokescreen plugs a few commands into his medical scanner- but Scattershot seems to be getting surly before he can get any definitive results. Smokescreen glances up at the larger gestalt commander- and blinks. The megalomaniacal rant over the radio doesn't help much, either. "Uh oh." He snaps his attention upwards, taking a few steps backward, falling back towards the relative saftey of Rodimus, his shoulder cannons whirring into position, sighting in on Scattershot; the biggest threat for now. "Are we falling back?" Rodimus Prime says, "I know 'they' can hear this as well, but, make a tactical for the spacebridge." Sideswipe says, "*censored*" A blue and white racing car pulls up to the group, his tone flat "I asked what was going on" Rodimus Prime is so busy running, he does not have time to say 'retreat' but you get the idea. Jazz says, "A little busy at the moment, but I will be there to see you soon. Just keep a watch on the shadows. And if all went well, Rodimus should be on the-- Slag. Someone must have gone and rescued him..." Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission from Galvatron. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Durango smiles maniacally as Inferno joins the fold...and that's it for the pose, because he's spent. Galvatron says, "AUTOBOTS!" Rodimus Prime frowns at Mirage. The red optics tells him that Mirage is infected as well. He won't even worry about Mirage right now. He steps backward towards the bridge. At least no one's fired off a shot at them yet. That could be a good thing. He looks between the bots that are not infected yet and says, "Move it!" Then he turns and runs. Galvatron says, "I am available for single combat." Optics waver, then shift to a dangerous crimson. Brows knot dangerously into a feral furrow. A lip curls, so much so that Elvis would be proud. And a weapon is drawn, a threat leveled, and once again, as smoke begins to wisp from eyes that snap toward the aggressor, the Inferno begins to burn... "Infected? INFECTED? What th' f*ck kinda leper you think ah am, Chief? You got some kinda beef wit' me!? Ah ain't done nuttin' but lay mah ass out awn th' line fer you, time and time and TIME AGAIN, you cross-eyed, rich-mixin' ingrate! N' now, y'all wanna give ME, th' sumbitch that's pullin' y'alls tailpipe out th' fire ev'ry time y'alls turnin' 'round, some kinda grief 'bout me bein' INFECTED!? Ya know whut? F*CK YOU, you sorry bastard!" Shoulders bowed, chest heaving, the Big Red Machine begins to step toward Rodimus Prime, jaw jutted harshly as his crimson optics continue to glow hellishly, the smoke only beginning to truly come forth. An accusatory finger levels as well, coal black, death dancing merrily on the fingertip. "When Iacon fell, WHO PULLED YER ASS OUT, CHIEF!? When Galvatrawn took yer sorry, worthless, unappreciative hide out behind th' Primus damnde woodshed, WHO PULLED YER ASS OUT TH' FIRE, CHIEF!? ANSWER ME, YOU USELESS SON OF A BITCH! WHO!? WHO, DAMMIT, WHO!? Answer me now, by Primus, 'er ah'll KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND, MOTHERF*CKER!" Galvatron says, "Meet me on the old highway. I will be there. ALone." Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. With a shake of his head, Trailbreaker turns his slow, backwards steps into a flat out run towards where he came from. He knows he can't out run anyone else in the area. He knows that, if the feeling he's got is right, he'll be 'infected' as it was put in his ear, within seconds. But, he has a forcefield. And you don't! Forcefield up, and he can walk back to the spacebridge. If he was stupid. The fat boy runs at full tilt and takes no looks back. Jazz says, "Hooray! As though that is something new. If you want, I can send balloons." Galvatron says, "Are you afraid, weakling?" Foxfire yells, "Is everyone okay?!" He's...rather panic-stricken at this point. Trailbreaker sounds out of breath as he adds in, "Sounds like he is, Psycho." Scattershot stops in his tracks when Smokescreen's guns turn towards him. Scattershot raises "What's wrong with you you retard? Don't you point that thing at me unless ya mean to use it. Why is everybody behaving so friggin' weird it's annoying enough to make me angry." He says with a small stomp. The shoulder guns aim back at Smokescreen just in case. "Tell ya what Smokey...How about I call the boys back and have Computron compile an in-depth diagnostics for everyone?" Yes despite his berzerkerish temper Scatts has a logical approach to his corruption thing but he is having a hard time maintaing his composure...Would be so easy to just blast Smokescreen and tackle him while he's recovering... Jazz says, "There is nothing wrong." Jazz says, "Afraid? Of someone with a pointy head? Hardly." Galvatron says, "Yet you deny coming." Galvatron says, "This makes little sense." Trailbreaker says, "He's a panys, as the Humans put it. *still out of breath*" Galvatron says, "Trailbreaker is a pansy, and he's calling you one. You must truly be weak, Jazz." Jazz says, "Pansy. Yes. That would be the word that I was looking for." Scattershot says, "Actually Foxfire there is a little something you could do to help. Go to the spacebridge and lock it to prevent anyone from using it. After that keep radio silence until further instructions." Galvatron says, "You're not even worth my time if you will not respond." Disposal chuckles with a deep resonating voice, "I shall come soon, a general is not a general unless he has an army beside him. I have the starting of one, but soon, soon I shall have much much more. Then it will be a simple matter of finding you, and having you join me, or exterminating you." Jazz says, "I am coming, you creamsicle armed freak." Galvatron says, "Good Jazz. Good." Galvatron says, "Tell your idiotic philosphical friend to come too." Inferno says, "SHUT TH' F*CK UP, FER TH' LOVE A' PRIMUS!" Durango says, "Foxfire..be caheful. Sideswipe, Trailbreakah, and othahs are undeh Decepticon mind-control...we think..yes..we think they might 'ave Rodimus too." Jazz says, "Why bother? You aren't worth more than one." Rodimus Prime says, "Foxfire, belay that order! Scattershot isn't himself. Something is affected the autobots on cybertron. They're wanting to infect us! Do not lock the spacebridge!" Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Sideswipe hits a quandry. The noise, the confusion, the order to run like hell. And no actual enemy in sight. Inky fingers curve into the rest of his rifle, finger poised over trigger, hesitation marked in features, expression, the downward twist of lips into a scowl. Orders are to bugger out with all due haste and he has begun the backwards stepping towards the bridge terminal. That is.. until all hell, in the form of Inferno breaks loose. "Back off from the Prime, Inferno.." Rocket launcher swings about even as the red Lambo brother continues to back up, "Doesn't matter whatcha wanna fuss at him about, this isn't th' time or th' place to be airin out your dirty laundry." Steady as he goes, steady.. "Better put the pedal to the metal boyos..." Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Trailbreaker transmits a message via radio to Rodimus Prime. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Durango receives a radio transmission. Jazz says, "Lock the space bridge. Go ahead." Sideswipe says, "Jazz, one question for ya." Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio to Galvatron. Scattershot says, "Prime is infected by a paranoia induced virus. Do not take any chances, lock it down like a good runt." Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Jazz says, "If it's 'Who's yer daddy', I am going to kick your tailpipe, right after I kick Galvatron's." Durango transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime skips it, he's out of there. Rodimus quickly transforms and guns it for the spacebridge. Since it's only a little ways away, then it shouldn't be too much of a trip. Rodimus Prime falls forward. His arms compress and fold backward as a trailer comes out of subspace to connect with the back of his legs. Where the vanguard of the autobots once was, a tricked out flaming semi-rig appears. Durango receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Trailbreaker begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Semi Rig, Mirage, Scattershot, Inferno, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Jazz. Cybertronian Semi Rig moves west to Spacebridge Tower. Cybertronian Semi Rig has left. Galvatron says, "Just you?" Galvatron says, "Bring all your brethren. I want a real challenge. What about you sideswipe?" Galvatron says, "Are you afraid, Sparky? Afraid after what I did to your brother?" Jazz says, "You are available for single combat-- Single combat. Where are you, you purple zippo?" Sideswipe says, "Blow it out your gasket converter Galvatron, I'm a bit too busy right now t' deal with talkin to your sorry carcass about much of anything. Take yourorange creamsicle totin, sandcastle crown wearin, Burger king attitude and cram it up your skidplate." "Aaaw heck." Smokescreen is left for a few moments as the large 'bots start revealing their TRUE colors. Or, rather, their hate-addled one. He glances over his shoulder at the fleeing 'bots, and glances over towards the others. "Ah, that's my cue, loioks like..." he takes a few hesitant steps backwards- and then transforms into his speedy car mode, peeling out towards the space bridge terminal, leaving his telltale cloud of noxious smoke in his wake! Smokescreen's form twists and shudders, and mere moments later, the Diversionary Tactician is no longer there, replaced by a red and blue stock car, engine revving. Smokescreen retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Trailbreaker successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Durango is just pissed. All his new friends are running away, and Inferno is doing angry better than he ever could. Someone needs to bear the brunt of this..and that someone is the Slow Fat Kid running away from them. High School's back in session, Trailbreaker. Welcome to dodge ball day in gym class. Durango fires off his biggest packet of loving, addressed to Trailbreaker, with love. Galvatron says, "Come make me, you red coated sissy." Durango misses Trailbreaker with his Canberra Cannon :(Heavy on the Starch): Setting attack. Sideswipe says, "Piss og, Galvatron." Sideswipe says, "Off" Galvatron says, "Piss off? Actions speak louder than words, you pansy." Sideswipe says, "For *CENSORED* sake, shut th' hell up you deranged lunatic." Galvatron says, "Who is deranged?" Telestar says, "Can't we all just get along?" Jazz says, "Apparantly the question was indeed 'Who's yer daddy'." Galvatron says, "My own tropps don't dare attack me." Sideswipe twists on a heel, turns and dives for the road, transforming as he does so, "Swear I'm gonna cram something up somewhere dark and pointy and make'em all wish he'd not even gotten out of the blasted recharger." As if leaping for the ground, Sidwswipe's frame twists and bends until a Red Lamborghini Countach LP500S forms, engine already rumbling. Sideswipe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Stock Car. Galvatron says, "They know I can kick their ass. And I can kick you ass." Sideswipe says, "Why are you botherin me you dimwit?" "Yeah, you better, Sideswipe, you chickensh*t. Back yer ingrate Chief, n' while yer at it, go ta HELL, ya flat tire havin' bastard. Ya know, in FACT, here, lemme buy yer one-way ticket." The Inferno, raging beyond any measure or means of control, shifts from Rodimus, the coward already slipping away on a trail of viscous slime. The tempestual optics shift to that which has spoken directly to him, the armed and ready form of Sideswipe. Moving toward the scarlet lambo in that same easy, thundering gait, the slow pace of a funeral march, the Big Red Machine swings the finger, the accusation shifting gears, finding a new speed in the transmission of hate. "And YOU... You n' yer gut slittin', gear strippin' brother, dancy-prancin' aroun' th' f*ckin' medical bay, milkin' yer Primus damned downtime off th' duty roster fer th' biggest bullsh*t reasons ah done ever seen. When IS th' last time y'all lifted a finger 'round Headquarters, Sideswipe!? DON'T TURN YOUR BACK AWN ME, DAMMIT! AH AIN'T DONE TALKIN' TA YOU!" Jazz says, "Probably because they are too busy licking your cannon." Galvatron says, "You are so funny." Having remained in vehicle mode, Mirage had cloaked and sped after the fleeing Autobots at full speed, hoping to ram into one of them... As he runs, Trailbreaker feels his shield falls like a dress on prom night. Mental note, shoot whoever it was that shot me. And, like the cheerleader that is now standing there naked, he vows not to go down till he's in the warm embrace of Whee... er, someone he loves. Today, that love is the spacebridge. So he renews his vigor and swears to get into it's warm light as soon a possible. And through the area there's a random pelting of laserfire. Wonder where Jazz went? All you prolly have to do is look up. Somewhere. Though that might mean that you'd have a better chance of getting hit by a laser. OHNO! And no, he's not watching out for who is down there on his 'team'. that'd be silly. Telestar says, "People, people..please. Primus, you'd think that you guys were on two sides of a billion-year-old war or something." Rodimus Prime says, "Autobots, this is Rodimus Prime. A virus has infected half the autobots on cybertron. They have become irrational and highly contagious. This is a general order to all uninfected autobots on cybertron. If you can't get off the planet any way besides the spacebridge, take it. Otherwise, dig yourself in. You can spot an infected cybertronian by large glowing optics, red in color. They are highly aggressive and will either kill you, or infect you. May Primus help us all. Rodimus out." Stock Car moves west to Spacebridge Tower. Stock Car has left. Jazz says, "Irrational? Hardly irrational. If I were irrational I would be talking to the rubber walls." Scattershot says, "Oh shut up Telecast. Nobody cares what you have to say." Sideswipe says, "He just called me.. and sunny.. Oh I swear I'm gonna..." Jazz says, "I am not the one painted up like a clown." Durango says, "Theah's the delusion again. 'bots..Ah'm sorreh, but Prime's gone knockers and beans. Refer all fuhtheh command questions to Jazz or Scattehshot, until we figuah Prime's prohlem out." Galvatron says, "BUt you talk like a black human...yet you are white." Galvatron says, "The mind boggles." Smokescreen says, "Not NOW Sideswipe! Get to the Spacebridge! You too, Trailbreaker!" Rodimus Prime says, "Foxfire didn't lock it, move your cans." Trailbreaker says, "This is Trailbreaker *huffhuff* Prime is not out of his gord this time. *puffpuff* Not that it's needed, but I'm verifying his orders. *pantwheeze*" Jazz says, "Touch-ee. Wait. Wait. I'm Silver and black and white. Nice. And I am most definately not a human." Inferno says, "Disregard that order, dammit! Evac teams Bravo, Echo, Lima, Sierra, LOCK DOWN THAT PRIMUS DANED SPACEBRIDGE! DON'T LET PRAHM INTO AUTAHBOT CITY! Yer all deader n' a damn hammer if'n he gets awn Earth!" Sideswipe says, "But but.. but.. He just called.. Sunny... a gut slittin', gear strippin' dancy-prancy mech!" Scattershot says, "Truth hurts eh you scarlet punk?" Galvatron says, "You are all weak.," Jazz says, "Too much polish, not enough brains." Galvatron says, "Only jazz answers my call." Trailbreaker moves west to Spacebridge Tower. Trailbreaker has left. Sideswipe says, "Slag off, Scattershot, go stick yer head in a black hole. Sunny might be a malicious prig, but he isnt a dancy prancy mech." Smokescreen says, "No TIME, Sideswipe! And all Evac teams, STAND DOWN! I'm pulling a command override of Inferno's orders!" Galvatron says, "Do none of you wish to try and gang beat me? Inferno, my son? Do you not wish to try to show your father the truth?" Lamborghini Countach LP500S moves west to Spacebridge Tower. Lamborghini Countach LP500S has left. Scattershot says, "Why don't you come and stick for me. What's the matter? Turbo-Chicken?" Jazz says, "That much is true. Sunstreaker can NOT dance." Sideswipe says, "Unlike some, I'm followin' orders." Inferno says, "FOXFIRE, IF'N YA DON'T LOCK DOWN THAT SPACEBRIDGE, AH SWEAR TA ALL THAT'S HOLY, AH'M GONNA KILL YER STUPID, CONDUIT CHOMPIN' RAT, YER BACKSTABBIN' INGRATE CHIEF, THEN YOU. CLOSE THE DAMN SPAEBRIDGE!" Sideswipe says, "Neener neener Inferno.. Too late!" Jazz says, "He is not worth it. Maybe he should go back to the herd of Wild Fire Apparatai that he came from." Scattershot says, "Get back here ya wussie so I can beat some discipline in your aft like a REAL mech." Sideswipe can't help it.. sniggers. Sideswipe says, "Yeah, when you grow up t' be a real mech, maybe I'll letcha shine my fender, spacecase." Telestar says, "Galvatron..so hostile..why? Isn't it better to love and be loved?" Inferno says, "Shut th' F*CK UP! RRRAAAAAGHGHGHGHHHH!!!" Galvatron says, "Come show them you're a man." Galvatron says, "Fight me with Jazz." Galvatron says, "Jazz is a horrible tracker, Inferno. I have yet to see him." Smokescreen says, "Too late, Inferno! *VOOORP. That's the sound of the Spacebridge going a go go, by the way.*" *VOOORP* Jazz says, "Probably because I am busy shooting at the orange idiot and his friends... now that they have left, I can meet you." Scattershot says, "You can run Sideswipe but you can't hide...At least not forever." Arachnae says, "Well.. well well.." Sideswipe says, "Suck my exhaust, Scattershot. You're loopy." Jazz says, "Well, if it isn't the Winged Wonder. You bringing her as well, Galvatron? You might need her." Durango says, "Yeh're all a buncha cans dropped from 'n' abos' arvo! Run while yeh can!" Inferno says, "SHUT UP. NNGGGGHHHH. Primus damned... Itchy... STOP IT. DAMMIT, STOP IT. *sound of metal grating*" Scattershot says, "The only thing I will suck is your mech fluids after I rip out your pump and eat it." Mirage moves west to Spacebridge Tower. Mirage has left. Rodimus Prime says, "If that's not agressive, I don't know what is." Arachnae says, "Now now, jazz, still sore about the beating? Perish the thought, I'm only listening in as I thought i had heard the dulcet screams of my most favored of Autobots, the one to whom my best intentions went into in hopes of freeing him from his bonds..." Telestar says, "Jetwash? Is that anything like a terran carwash? What a useless device." Inferno says, "Mommy...? It itches... Help... me... RRRAAHAHGHGHGHGHASDG" Jazz says, "Your failed science experiment, you mean?" Sideswipe says, "Actually, *pause* That's about normal for Scattershot. I mean, pretty normal for me too." Arachnae says, "I wouldn't call him a failure. It.. disturbs him, you see." Galvatron says, "Come find out, Autobots. WHo is superior at hate. YOu or me. For I HATE you. And I will kill you all. All challengers. Cybertron Highway." Jazz says, "The highway is pretty big, Galvatron. Can it fit your ego on it?" Galvatron says, "No it can't. Nor can it fit the power which backs it up." Galvatron says, "Come see." Scattershot says, "Please keep the femmes off public frequencies. Don't you have a throne to polish or something?" Jazz says, "Such a liar." Arachnae says, "Inferno? Are you there, my fireman?" Michael Briar says, "I've been listening to what's been happening. Are you guys alright?" Sideswipe says, "Define alright." Michael Briar says, "Not dead." Sideswipe says, "Yeah.... We doin' a headcount?" Inferno says, "I'm... coming... IT BURNS. MY EYES ARE BURNING, AND... RRRARAAAAGHHHH!! DAMNED EYES, BURN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Durango says, "Don't botheh..they'll all be comin' off soon enough." Galvatron says, "Femmes off the channel? Why? Jealous that she's smarter than you?" Durango looks around, blankly. Wow. Jazz says, "And I suppose that means I need to find myself a sword. So I can lop off a few heads." Inferno whoohooos and goes to kill Galvatron. *peel out sounds* Arachnae says, "As for you, Jazz... Feeling like round two? I;ll even give you a head start.." Jazz says, "Why would I need a head start, Little Medic..." Rodimus Prime says, "Galvatron, I know you can hear this. I'm coming to meet you at NCC, and I'm coming alone. Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, start working on defenses for the spacebridge. Smash it if you have to keep them from coming over. And yes, start a head count of all non-infected autobots." Arachnae says, "You came in last in our prior meeting, my dear white one. To be fair, I should give you a bit of a handicap." Sideswipe says, "Can't we just pull a plug or somethin onthe damned thing?" Inferno staggers momentarily as hands shoot up to cover his face. Regardless of the location of the present company, the firefighter has been screaming into his antiquated forearm radio, the occasional hand reaching up to claw at a face that apparently is itching. Itching so much that thin slivers of shredded steel begin to drift to the ground, the clawmarks in his face serving as a brand. then as soon as it starts, it ends, with a transformation and a tearing loose of rubber from the road. Whoohoooo! As quick as flashover, arms and legs retract into the deck and chassis as the head disappears to form a sparkling 1985 Pierce Ladder Apparatus. The diesel powerplant rumbles like thunder, roaring and ready! Jazz says, "Ah, but my dear sweet Arachnae, all I need are a few words, and you will have a whole lot more to deal with than just me." Arachnae says, "Too cowardly to fight a mere medic on your own, Jazz? Or has your new found voice stripped you of your bearings?" Scattershot lets out an evil laugh. "Fret all you want Sideswipe. I will be coming for YOU first." Galvatron says, "Well, Arachnae my dear, they are sissies." Inferno says, "I'm... Coming... Be there. Fix me. It BURNS." Pierce Ladder Apparatus moves south to Central Iahex. Pierce Ladder Apparatus has left. General Michael Briar says, "All AF-27 flight groups, scramble. Launch and take positon outside of mars orbit. Earth defenses, switch to level four alert. If you see 'any' cybertronian craft blow them from the sky." Jazz says, "Hardly." Delores Sidhe says, "Ach. Infected? What are ye gain awn about? All this noise is givin' us a headache. What's yuir situation here, Rods?" Telestar says, "Autobots, we have a travel advisory on Earth Orbit, the EDC will be firing on any craft. Any ships heading that direction hold your line, and await Command instruction." Sideswipe says, "Hey... HEY! Where's Sunny?!" Rodimus Prime says, "He's back there? He's probably infected by now. I'm sorry Sideswipe." Jazz chuckles. Sideswipe says, "HEY!" Jazz says, "I will say hello to him for you, Sideswipe." Inferno says, "Probably dodgin' duty, sittin' 'is worthless self in the medical ward. Buffin' 'is paint. SITTIN' AWN 'IS TAILBOARD WIT' HIS THUMB IN 'IS TAILPIPE. WHEN HE SHOULD HAVE A BROOM IN 'IS HAND 'ER A BULLET IN 'IS HEAD." Jazz has left. Durango shifts down into SUV mode. A muddied Subaru Outback moves south to Central Iahex. A muddied Subaru Outback has left. Sideswipe says, "You stay away from him, Jazz. And.. and.. Effin hell." The earth's weapons seem to point up all at once. Fighter groups streak from both the ground and from the space station. The world is ready for anyone getting near earth. Pitty the spacecraft that gets near earth. If you do, then you'll be shot at. Galvatron says, "Sissies." Galvatron says, "All of you" Inferno says, "Are ya comin'!? Ah'm waitin, ya worthless bastard! Bring yer Primus damned witch with ya!" Arachnae says, "I'm a witch now, my fireman?" Jazz says, "Stay away? I do not think so." Galvatron says, "But, Inferno...you're...what do the humans say? Oh yes. A douche bag. You fell for it." Galvatron says, "I laugh at you all. You call me crazy, yet I outsmarted you, you infected freaks." Inferno says, "No... help me... I can feel it. It burns, so hot, help me... I SAID HELP ME, YOU CROSSBRED SNAKECHARMER." Rodimus Prime says, "Telestar, be careful." You move south to the Tunnel of Retoris. Tunnel of Retoris The expansive tunnel was built over the ruins of the old city of Retoris which was destroyed long ago in a Decepticon raid which damaged much of old Iacon. Despite being well-lit, its condition is a stark contrast from the sections of the New Cybertron Highway which it connects. There are many scraps of metal on the ground, making driving a bit difficult while the condensation from the top makes things uncomfortable for those who fly above the road. There is a sharp exit to the north which leads to the Iacon Plain but is well protected. Contents: Jazz Autobot Standard Troops #5115 Autobot Sensor #8561 Scattershot leaps into the air transforming into his Starfighter mode. Telestar says, "I shall, sir. In my current position, I believe I am safe for the time being." Jazz says, "Fell for it?" Scattershot says, "Indeed you are...Please do not deviate from your current orbit." Galvatron says, "*static from trypticon barely hacking the chan* Rodimus radio me. We have special channels for our discussion. Include briar." Jazz says, "Because you are all 'Special'!" Jazz says, "No words now?" Sideswipe says, "Nothin I'm allowed to say." Jazz says, "That is not like you." Jazz says, "It is usually hard to get you not to say anything." Jazz says, "You never asked your question either." Sideswipe says, "I know." Inferno says, "Other n' whatcha said back yonder? 'Bout yer nose bein' buried up th' tailpipe a' that murderin' bastard y'all call Prime? Th' son of a b*tch responsible fer killin' Optimus? The REAL Prime!? A fella makes a stand... Fights fer what's right. N' gets kicked right in th' snoot fer his trouble. Backstabber. Ah'm gonna do backflips when ah rip yer optics outta their socket. See how ya polish yer duty-shirkin' hide then when ya cain't see ta tune yer own damn carburetor." Sideswipe hnnnnnngs. Inferno says, "Are you comin' 'er not, Galvatrawn? Yer fav'rite boy's come a' callin'. C'mon, Pa, ah got somethin' ta say." Jazz says, "So, Sideswipe. How about that question? Or are you too busy polishing his fender?" Sideswipe says, "When is a bonnine not a bonnie, Jazz?" Galvatron says, "Didn't you hear me, INferno?" Galvatron says, "I tricked you." Galvatron says, "I outsmarted your dumbass." Jazz says, "When he's a...Charlie-- You... I..." Inferno says, "Oooooh, Chief, I love you SOOOOOO much. I just LOVED the way ya killed Optimus then took the Matrix. Wouldja be mah pal? Considerin' ah ain't got th' Matrix, ah reckon ah don't haveta worry 'bout you KILLIN' ME, 'ER NOTHIN'." Galvatron says, "Enjoy your infected Cybertron. You'll find that all my strongholds have their full shields up. ALl power to shields. Even Metro couldn't pierce them. Enjoy trying." Jazz says, "He is a liar. Liar liar pants on fire." Galvatron says, "Being smarter than you idiots pleases me." Earthscorch says, "Setting the bar awfully low, aren't you, my lord?" Galvatron says, "Well, with infected fools...you kind of have to Earthscorch. You are under base arrest, do not leave base." Jazz says, "Kick your... ngh." Inferno says, "Chickensh*t. Ah've dumped waste energon smarter n' you. OPEN TH' DOOR, BASTARD. FACE ME FER ONCE, INSTEAD A' HIDIN' BEHIND THAT PRIMUS DAMNED... Bring out yer witch, daddy. She can fix me. She can make me whole again. She can release me from these bonds, these shackles that deny me my TRUE being, mah TRUE rightful being. Take me home, Galvatrawn... I see mah err, and I wish t' atone. Be yer faithful hand. The sword that you wield." Jazz says, "Cease the babbling, Inferno. He lied. He hates you. They all hate you." Galvatron says, "As much as I would like to, Inferno...you are infected with a disease." Arachnae says, "Inferno, the path you walk you've chosen. No witch, no father, nothing save for the fuel that you spilt, on your hands, the cries of the damned and the depair that will follow in your footsteps, haunting you, making you fierce and low, proud and damned. You are a madmech, Inferno, welcome to your own hell." Galvatron says, "Once we understand it, I will heal you, my son." Jazz says, "Heal? There is nothing to heal. His optics have been opened... That is all." Galvatron says, "He has been infected, Jazz. And you with him. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been so stupid as to try to attack us." Jazz says, "Liar. You lie." Inferno says, "Heal me... You ig'nernt FOOL. Th' murderer Hot Rod told me I was infected. INFECTED. Can ya believe it!? After savin' 'is worthless hide time and time again. Now YOU... You're funny. I can see so clearly now. And I'll return to you, your bastard son you so errantly claim. I'll hold ya BOTH in mah arms, press yer crushed crying face ta mah chest as y'all wonder how yer power, yer guile, yer silver tounge, yer deft hand, how they all FAILED YOU. I'll welcome you, I'll be yer NEW father, born in mah embrace." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *